The present disclosure relates to methods for identifying suitable crosslinking molecules or moieties for polymers. These methods are particularly suitable for identifying crosslinking moieties that can be useful with polycarbonates incorporating aromatic compounds.
Crosslinking of polymeric chains is a common method for modifying polymers because of its influence on mechanical properties, mobility, solubility, and diffusion. Polymers can be crosslinked after synthesis by the addition of a crosslinking agent. Such crosslinking agents may crosslink upon heating or irradiation.
It would be desirable to provide methods of studying and choosing potential crosslinking agents that are suitable for a given polymer and application.